


Shadow

by vodkasam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Shadow - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkasam/pseuds/vodkasam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam has a terrible day, a great big brother, and a loyal dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

It had been a long day at school; Sam was exhausted. Dean was off work that day, and Sam could hear him playing basketball out back from the driveway. There was an excited bark of a dog, and Dean laughed.

"Go get ‘im," he heard, and a few seconds later, a shaggy Golden Retriever came running into view. Sam forced a half-smile and patted the dog’s head twice before pushing his backpack further up his shoulder and walking silently into the house.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called, but the door was already slamming. 

Dean looked down at Shadow, who was clearly deflated after his sad interaction with his favorite human. Shadow made a soft sound, and Dean knelt down next to him and spent a moment scratching behind his ears. “Let’s go see what’s wrong, huh?”

As soon as the door shut behind him, Sam let his face crumple and the tears fall. He had been chastised by his math teacher for making stupid mistakes on a test, and his computer lost the history paper he’d been working on. It was only a page long so far, but still - it felt like the end of the world. He’d been late to school, too, but the worst part was how mortified he was when he realized he’d slipped the note for Jess into another locker. It had just been an all-around terrible day. 

Sam crashed onto his bed, not bothering to lock his door. He didn’t even quiet when he heard his big brother knock.

"Sammy? Hey… Sammy, you okay?"

Dean pushed the door open, careful not to let Shadow in with him. Sam left his face buried in the pillows and just sobbed. Being thirteen was hard, and today was the worst day he’d had since last Christmas when Dad didn’t show up. 

Dean laid down next to Sam. He didn’t touch him, didn’t say anything, just laid there. Shadow whined softly outside the door, but they both ignored it - Sam was busy crying, and Dean was busy being a big brother. 

Sam’s sobs and sniffles were breaking Dean’s heart piece by piece, but he stayed strong for his little brother and didn’t let it show. When Sam couldn’t quiet, Dean slipped his hand under Sam’s sweatshirt and started rubbing slow circles into his back.

Sam responded to his touch like always and curled sideways into Dean’s chest. Dean slipped his other arm around his little brother. 

"I got you," Dean murmured.

Shadow was quiet outside the door now, sensing that Sam had been comforted. Sam imagined him standing guard, protecting Sam in his own way.

Another minute passed, and then Sam shakily muttered, “Okay.”

Dean helped him to sit up so that he could offer a proper hug if it was needed. Sam ran his hand over his tearstained face before he began. “Today just sucked. Nothing’s even really wrong. I was late this morning and I lost my paper I’ve been working on. Mr. Bentley got mad at me because I made stupid mistakes on my test, and-“

Shadow started whining outside again. Sam got up to let him in. He sat on the floor in front of the dog, who was still, sensing what Sam needed. Sam wrapped his arms around Shadow’s neck and buried his face in the soft hair.

"And I was trying to put a note in Jess’ locker to tell her that I like her, but I put it in the wrong locker, and-" Sam broke off, choked by tears again. 

Dean got up off the bed and sat on the floor next to Sam, who let go of Shadow and reached for Dean. Sometimes it was just like he was four years old again. Same dog, same Dean. There was so much love in that kid that it tugged on Dean’s heartstrings more often than not.

Sam leaned into Dean, who wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. Shadow nudged his head into Sam’s lap, trying his best to comfort his human.

"Aw, Sammy," Dean said gently. "I’m sorry. Things will be better tomorrow. That sucks about Jess, though. All of it sucks, actually."

Sam nodded into Dean’s shoulder and sniffed hard.

"Is there anything I can do, kiddo?" Dean asked as Sam sat up again.

"Can I take a nap?" 

"Of course," Dean said, standing up and helping Sam do the same. Shadow pressed himself against Sam’s leg.

"And," Sam sniffled, "can we have spaghetti?"

Dean chuckled and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Yeah, Sammy.” 

Sam climbed into bed, and Shadow eagerly followed, bounding onto the mattress. Dean walked across the room behind them and pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

"I love you, Dean," Sam sighed.

"Love you too, kid," Dean replied.

He stood in the doorway watching for a moment as Shadow snuggled up to his little brother. Sam wrapped a protective arm around him, and Dean couldn’t help but smile. 

"Sweet dreams, Sammy," he murmured, and flipped out the light. He was confident that Shadow would take good care of Sam until Dean could wake him up with steaming hot pasta and Finding Nemo.


End file.
